Rin's Nightmare Dark Lemon challenge
by Soulvanguard
Summary: Well I think title gives you enough idea, though I guess further saying it is that Rin found herself in bad position and it got worse as person outsmarted her. Also forgot to mention bit with how they can't harm each other in any way as well. Well I'll just mention it now as I'm sure someone would have brought it up.


Fate Stay Night Dark lemon challenge

 **Rin's Nightmare**.

This story with Rin is something of a Dark Fantasy that I have always wanted to see after going through VN to which her character annoyed me. Though honestly Rin has always somewhat rubbed me wrong way for one reason. With said Dark Fantasy I for those interested to write it .

I don't believe you need much canon knowledge from this except a decent grasp on her character. If you have questions about this and that, I can easily supply with answers as I'm quite knowledgeable about series, characters, and mechanics of how magic work.

The idea goes after UBW good end going wrong with that while in CT Shirou's Reality Marble gets discovered and he is forced on the run lest he get dissected. Rin unable to sustain Saber on her own is forced to find someone else to help her with it. After much searching she finally finds a male OC (a magi from moderate noble family) to take Shirou's place but he has a peculiar fetish

Chikan which basically means any form of unwanted public molestation. It does not specifically refer to trains, or rubbing, or outright groping but in this case it does involve trains and doing it while midst in public unnoticed.

Rin is reluctant to do this but as time is running out for Saber and she has no choice she ends up agreeing but ends up bringing in this

One even more merciless version of a geis is a Self-Geis Scroll. It is a written contract upon a scroll of vellum that would appear as only meaningless figures and well-made patterns to those who are not magi, it is a curse that directly binds the Magic Crest of the target. How it works is a signature of the declarer is signed in blood and infused with prana to show that the spell has been established and activated. The contract lists the target of the binding magecraft, an oath from the target, and the conditions to accept the contract. Once the conditions are fulfilled, the target will give up part of their free will, and the contract will be confirmed as an unbreakable curse. It forcibly uses the functions of the targets' Crests upon themselves to enforce the contract, and it is a power unable to be erased by any method in theory. Even if the caster's life is lost, the Crest would bind the soul of the dead man and not pass down to future generations. It is a very dangerous magecraft made for the treacherous society of magi where a contract involving offering a maximal concession that absolutely cannot be disobeyed is required.

Of course male OC would blanch at this but in the end agree to it. Contract would basically stipulate how he is unable to verbally talk, mentally project, write, or show in any form of magic about this deal and keeping Saber's existence a secret. Considering Rin's nature she'll probably ring out dozens of other little things that would probably give her some benefit like having him help with monetary needs for her research to certain extent, only she decides what days it happens, support her politically in whatever capacity he can within reason that doesn't threaten him or family, and so on.

Still he ends up agreeing and in response his demand is that whenever they do have sex after fulfilling tantric sex ritual he can still go as long and rough as he wants while on the train while having sex, and that Rin has to wear erotic lingerie on these days. Thus Rin ends up agreeing and then adhering to document Rin would have to go through molestation and sex on train probably once or twice a week from now on.

However OC male magi knows a loophole and exploits it for all its worth like any true magi would. In Rin's contract it says he is unable to talk how he is unable to verbally talk, mentally project to someone or something else, write, or show in any form of magic about this deal and keeping Saber's existence a secret.

What Rin didn't know is that he recorded everything that was discussed with cellphone that was on leading back to recording device back at home. Magi typically are horrific with technology but a few a somewhat capable with it. Rin isn't which is shy she overlooked this glaring oversight. Thus after he gets bored of original setting (which wouldn't take long) he ends up bringing tape up which reveals everything about deal as well as Saber pushing Rin with her back against wall as this getting out would ruin her as well as put Saber in great danger. Thus he then makes her sign his own Self-Geis Scroll which cancels out hers and essentially puts Rin at his beck and call willing to do anything he pleases.

Such stipulations is the protection of Saber of not revealing her existance to Clock Tower lest she be dissected and him unable to tell anyone about this deal or what they do in any method possible. He agrees with first but not completely with second. After much arguing Rin agrees to let him bring three of his friends into this in exchange for some minor benefits, their secrecy and discretion, and as well as fact they can only do things to her when her personally verifies to it.

Thus Rin's hell begins and she is brought for some midnight fun in train with group she has to attend and satisfy.

Person is free to take it further or make story go beyond this I'd just like this to add above scenario.

It's a lemon challenge for whoever wants to and is willing take it up. As far as flames go as I have no doubt I'll probably receive some I'll simply ignore them. You are free to your own opinion and what you say after all.

Anyway if interested please PM me as I'm willing to help with it as much as I can with ideas and set up.

Also feel free to use older version of Rin if you like. Apparently she turns out like this.

type moon. wikia w iki/List _of_minor_char acters?file=TOHSA KA. p ng

just copy and paste, put it in url bar on top, and then remove spaces pushing enter.

Well I say that it is technically Rin when older which it is but her true backstory is this and rather comical.

TOHSAKA is a parody version of Rin Tohsaka appearing in Capsule Servant, acting as an enemy Master. She is a "miraculous" Heroic Spirit born in a world line in which Shirou Emiya did not become the Heroic Spirit EMIYA. She made a pact with the world because of her never-ending debt.


End file.
